The She Wolf Reborn
by JBOVerteidiger
Summary: What if Robb Stark, the young wolf had been born a girl? How does this change the political situation of Westeros and the family dynamics of the House Stark. Few Butterflies in the beginning more as the story progresses.
1. Eddard I

**Eddard**

The morning had dawned clear and cold, but that meant nothing. Here in the north it was always cold. The day they carried his mother down into the crypts his father had told him that winters were hard, but that Starks would endure. As they always had. As he would now. The wagons that carried the bodies had become fewer as they had come north. As house after house had taken their dead to bury. Now only his own remained. A scorched carcass hidden beneath a cloak, a blue headed corpse marked by torture and a girl with skin as white as the snow they used to play in.  
He was awakened from his thoughts by the cry of a crow overhead. An arrow had just barely missed the animal, but instead of hastening away it continued to follow the convoy, albey at a farther distance.  
"It is bad luck to shoot a crow at a day of burial, crannogman." He heard Rodrik Cassel chide the archer.  
"Aye," a silent voice replied. "But I do not like the look of that bird. I feel _watched._"  
Eddard turned to consider his host. How pathetic they had to look to the inhabitants of the castle compared to the proud man that had ridden out at a time that seemed like a lifetime ago. So many had died. In his mind he recalled the men and memories he had left south. The boastful William Dustin, Ethan Glover arising from the black cells, Martyn Cassel hugging his miraculously alive brother, Theo Wull trying to woo a girl at Stoney Sept and Mark Ryswell looking in wonder at the beauty of the mountains of Dorne. He had vowed to never forget their faces, but when he had returned Lord Dustin's stallion to his widow he had already felt their faces fade from his memory. And had it not been for Howland then he would have fallen in front of that cursed tower too. But Ser Rodrik was right.  
"Lord Reed stay your bow. I will have no bloodshed of any kind today. Put your arms to better use and fetch my… son." The crannogmen nodded in reply, before turning his horse around. Eddard followed him with his eyes before turning to Ser Rodrik.  
"My lord, if I may?" Eddard had seen the knight's heart break when he heard of his brother's death. He was old now. "It may not be the best decision to introduce a bastard into your own house. Especially your wife could take it as an insult. Many houses would be honored to foster him for you. You could even visit him as often as you like."  
Eddard shook his head no. "He is of my blood. The blood of Brandon the builder. He will live in the halls my ancestor built." Just in that moment the clouds broke up. The sunbeams washed over the land until they found what they sought. A castle made of stone, bigger than any other in the north, testament to the will of the first men. "Winterfell." Eddard whispered. He spurred his horse on. Finally he was home.

They rode into a dead castle. The news of the war and his failure had reached Winterfell long before him. As his eyes drifted from one face to the other he saw the grief that he and all of them shared. Not one cheered for their lord's return. All eyes were fixed on the carriage behind him where the woman whose beauty had caused Lords to go to war was laid out for all to see. The only noise was the weeping of old Nan. As his men filled the courtyard behind him Eddard lead his horse to where Maester Luwin, his father's trusted stood to welcome him. Next to him stood the girl who should have been his brother's wife, but had now become his.  
As he dismounted the old man began to speak. "Welcome back, my Lord. Know that the entire north shares your pain. The old gods in the forest must be weeping along with all of us." A Luwin's aged face was testament to the sincerity of his grief. "Thank you, Maester. I know how much you all loved them. I wish I could have at least brought _her _back alive."  
Now his wife stepped forward. She was carrying a bundle in her arms. "You fought well and true my husband. There is nothing you could have done. The gods give and take and it is not ours to judge. But we all know that none loved her more than you. Even the gods must have known, for they have not only taken from you. They only gave to you. They have blessed you, blessed _us,_with this gift" She raised the bundle she held and carefully gave it to him.  
Ned stood stunned as he looked at the little face that peaked out of the blankets. The kid had its mother's auburn hair and her souther look, but its eyes, the eyes were as grey as…  
He asked the question even though he knew the answer. "Is it a boy or …?"  
"A girl my love." Catelyn seemed to hesitate before adding: "I am sorry that I could not provide you with a suitable heir."  
Eddard looked up at her. "Nonsense. Do I have other children?" Just then Howland Reed entered the castle carrying an almost identical bundle in his arms. Catelyn bit her lips. Careful not to hurt the child her embraced he kissed his wife. He turned to the people assembled in the courtyard. "Do I have any other children by my beloved wife?" Ned repeated loudly. He raised the kid into the air. "This girl is my daughter. My beloved daughter Anna." He lowered her again and looked her into the eyes again.  
"How do you like that name, little one?"  
And thus a little girl returned laughter to Winterfell.


	2. Anna I

**Anna**

She pressed her ear to the ground. Her pursuers could not be far. The barking of the dogs still followed the fake trail she had laid, but it would not be long before they figured that out. As she hasted towards the next group of trees she wondered who they were. Wildlings from beyond the wall? Treacherous lords rebelling against her father? Ha! They could try as much as they wanted, but no one could catch her. These were her forests. She knew every tree and every bush like the insides of her pockets. She had just reached the tree her father called the "Bregalad", which she had been disappointed to learn was just an old tongue name for a rowan, when she heard the dogs turn, their barking coming nearer and nearer. Abandoning all pretense of stealthiness she began to run. But soon the barking was drowned out by the clapping of hooves. From all sides the riders approached she screamed and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and landed in a saddle.  
"Gotcha!" said the rough handed man she was now riding with. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Now, now your mother is angry as it is, now do not make this harder for me, my lady."  
"But Jory…" she whined.  
"Ah, ah, no buts, we are to bring you right back at once." He turned to the other men. "Call the others together. I found our little she-wolf."

"What have you been thinking? The danger you were in. What would we, your father and I, have done if you were to die? Do you never think of the consequences of your actions?" She had been trying to talk up again and again, but her mother would have none of it. On and on she went on her lecture about how Anna's recklessness would one day cause her heart to give out and why she would not stay inside the castle and play with her little sister Sansa. But that was the thing Sansa was boring. All she ever did was play inside the castle. And not even the fun parts of the castle. When Anna practically had to force her to sneak into the kitchen and later on Sansa had actually told on her. No she much preferred to go outside on her own like she used to. She would have taken Jon along, but he was down with a cold and Maester Luwin had ordered that he under no circumstances leave the bed.  
Now her mother was complaining about Anna's clothes. So what if they had gotten a bit dirty or torn? Her mother should be glad that Anna had stopped dressing in the pretty dresses she hated when going out. The only things she got dirty where clothes her mother should not care for. But apparently there was no such thing. Anna looked at the little baby hanging in a blanket in front of her mother's chest. When her mother had been pregnant Old Nan told her that after the birth of a child women became weak for a while. Catelyn Stark seemed to be an exception. Finally her mother had to pause for a moment to catch her breath giving Anna time to respond.  
"But father always says I should know the land since I will rule it one day? How can I know the land if I have never seen it?"  
Anna had not thought that her mother's head could get any redder. She had been wrong. "That is _not_what your father means and you know it, young lady. And it is also not what you wanted in the forest. If so you would have asked someone to ride out with you."  
Anna grumbled. She could not deny it. But she would sooner bite her tongue then tell the truth. She had wanted to find her father. He had been fighting a Lord named Greyjoy that had rebelled against the king and news had come that he had won and was now coming home to celebrate. She wanted to surprise him but got lost in the forest. If she were to tell her mother this then she would never let her go back into the forest.  
Suddenly the babe started crying. "Look, now you made me wake Arya up. I can only hope that she takes a bit more after Sansa once she grows up. What will I do if I had two of you on my hands? I might join the silent sisters or go mad." With that Anna was dismissed.

After a servant girl had washed the dirt of her and dressed her like a "proper lady" she finally was allowed to go down stairs again. The preparations for her father's welcome were in full swing. The kitchen staff was cooking and eyeing her suspiciously when she passed. Ever since the incident with the frog in the soup she was not allowed near the pots anymore. In the great hall the servants were arranging tables for the coming feast. Her mother stood right at the center giving commands with her baby sister in her arms. For Anna she was the most beautiful woman at the world.  
"Anna." There was still chiding in her voice, but she could hear that most of the anger was gone. "Come let me see you." Her mother slowly checked her dress and hair before giving an approving nod. "Yes, won't your father be glad to see you this pretty?" Anna wanted to reply that her father did not care how she looked, but knew better. Instead she pulled her mother into a tight embrace. "I am sorry." She whispered.  
"There, there," her mother said as she patted Anna's head. "I am not angry anymore. Just please do not make me so afraid again. Ever." She gave Anna a peck on the head. "Lets go."  
Now the endless procedure of lining up in front of the great hall began. All servants, men-at-arms, smallfolk and nobles that were present were arranged in the courtyard to give her father a deserving welcome. As if he cared about such nonsense. He had told her himself once that he always felt awkward with all the people staring at him. Anna was placed to her mother's right together with her sister Sansa and Septa Mordane.  
"Where were you this morning?" Sansa asked.  
"I was hunting Ice Spiders." Anna whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "Wanna come along the next time." She ignored the Septa's disapproving look and went on. "And then Jory came ona a great stallion and we rode off together."  
Sansa eyes went wide. "Really?"  
"Sure." Anna flicked her sisters nose like every time she managed to fool her with a made up story. She wanted to go on, but at that moment the gates of the hold opened and the men of the north started to enter. First came her uncle Benjen carrying the banner of house Stark followed by Rickard Karstark and the Sun of Karhold and Roose Bolton with the flayed man. All the lords great and small with their banners rode in followed by small entourages lining up to the left and right of the castle's entrance. And then he entered.  
Anna never understood why people called him "plain" or "cold". For her Ned Stark was the greatest man in the entire world. As soon as he dismounted she ran towards him to he thrown in the air like he always did when he returned.  
"Hey, my little rascal!" Eddard laughed as he picked her up. "I heard my men had to hunt me a little wolf in the forest for my welcome?"  
"Yes father, I wanted it to be a surprise." Anna answered. "Old nan told me a story about aunt Lyanna where you and her lay an ambush on grandfather Rickard when he came back from a trip."  
"Well that would have surprised me very much" she saw the laughter fade from her father's eyes, "but nonetheless I have to warn you that those kinds of things are dangerous. The forest is dangerous Anna. Please promise me you will not go there again without somebody watching over you and your mother's permission." The stared into her eyes and Anna could only nod in agreement. He closed his arms around her. "I don't know what I would do if I would lose you."  
"I am sorry father." Anna's voice was almost a whisper. "I will not do it again I promise."  
"Hey, hey don't start crying on me." Now her father was laughing again. "That would really spoil my return home. I want to introduce you to somebody." He turned around and Anna noticed the boys who had ridden to her father's left for the first time. The younger one had long brown hair and pale grey eyes, the older one black locks and eyes almost as dark. "These are Domeric and Theon. I hope you will become friends really fast. And this," he turned to the boy who had ridden to his right, "is Eddard. You should become friends with him too."  
Anna looked quizzically at the dark haired boy. He seemed little older than Sansa."But isn't your name is Eddard?" She asked.  
"Well there is more then one of us." Eddard chuckled. "He is even a Stark too."  
"Well I don't like him. He shouldn't steal your name."  
Eddard looked at her for a moment in silence. Then he said: "Well his father wants you to become friends though and I like that idea a lot. So please try to make friends with him. For me?"  
She could never say no to her father. "Well maybe he is allright after all."  
"Great. And now," Eddard turned to the people of Winterfell, who with the years had gotten used to such public scenes. "I want to celebrate. Balon Greyjoy is defeated and once more there is peace in the realm of King Robert. The Karstarks and Boltons have join us for our victory celebration and I intend to show them all the hospitality that Winterfell was to offer. Let them never claim that we don't respect the guest right!"  
Anna stared at awe at her father. Moments like these really were the reason why she loved him so much. She still did not like the idea of having to share the castle with new friends, but since her mother did not like her spending time with Jon and wanted her to spend time with Sansa all the time it could be fun to have others around.  
"Hey," that was the one called Theon. "Wanna go steal some sweets from the kitchen?"  
Yeah, this one was alright.


	3. Jon I

**Jon**

He fell to the ground his sword rattling next to him. When he tried to raise himself off the ground he was met by his opponents sword at his throat.  
"Well, looks like bastards are not blood hungry warriors after all." Jon looked at his laughing opponent.  
"Better a bastard than an ironborn traitor." Jon spat back.  
Theon sneered. "Argh, I am undone, the proud northerner that licks the shoes of some southron king was called my family traitors." He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, I am sorry, I forgot you do not even have a family. You are just some runt Lord Stark was brought home."  
"Now that is enough Theon." Rodrik Cassel intervened. "Let Jon stand back up and we will start from the top."  
Theon did step back to let Jon pick up his sword, but instead of going into fighting position he sheathed his word and walked for the exit of the training grounds.  
"Hey I am not done with you Greyjoy!" Jon called after him.  
Theon just gave him a dismissive glance before calling out to Rodrik: "Until the whelp does not learn to hold a sword for more than ten heartbeats he is no opponent to me. May as well go and father a few new bastard to replace him once he kills himself. Anyone seen Anna?" He barked a laugh and was gone.  
Rodrik shook his head at the youth. "He may be cocky but he is right Jon. You really need to work on your grip. Any experienced man could slap that sword out of your hand the way you hold it. Anyways you need a new parry partner for now. Edd? Dom?" The sound of the clashing of swords that had been coming from the other side of training yard stopped. Eddard Karstark or who everyone called little Edd and Domeric Bolton who was known as Dom had been Jon's friends from the day they had arrived at Winterfell. He had been sick with a cold, but they had still come to visit him everyday. Dom had even stayed and read him some books and told him stories of the Dreadfort. He even offered to write his father so he could send some leeches to help with Jon's health. Jon was very happy that it had not come to that. But he did enjoy bringing that story up to tease Dom these days.  
"Edd, you are done for today. Theon ran to fuck one of his whores and I need you to find him for me." Seeing the boys scared face Rodrik quickly added. "You do not have to fetch him, just find out where he went and come back to tell me." The boy nodded eagerly and ran off. Jon had to smile. While he was two years younger than Jon and Dom and not as good on horse or with a sword, there was no boy in that could outrun Edd. When they had been younger he was undefeated catch champion.  
"Well, Dom, your friend here needs to work on his grip and since you are about of some strength as I him I thought you have have fun slapping that sword out of his hands until he holds unto it."  
Domeric replied with a wide grin. "I did not know that it was my birthday, Ser Rodrik."  
Jon rolled his shoulders. "No, it's your funeral." He went for Domeric's shield arm, but the Bolton boy quickly twirled on his heels using his shield rim to knock the sword from Jon's hand. Rickard whistled impressed through his teeth.  
"You are going to have to try harder than that, Jon." Dom grinned.  
Jon shook his hand before reaching for his sword. "You just wait."  
They started to gather a small audience as they clashed again and again. Bran and Arya sat atop a collection of discarded armor, while Fat Tom leaned against an empty barrel. More and more servants or man-at-arms that had no work to do stopped to watch the two boys go at it. Only when the coin started to come out did Rodrik call for them to stop. As Dom and he clasped hands Jon gasped through his teeth "Next time I want go as easy on you."  
"Sure, I was only toying the entire time too." Domeric wheezed.  
As they made their way through the applauding crowd Jon saw his uncle sitting on a bench in front of the armory slowly clapping too. Jon tipped his friend on the shoulder and pointed toward Benjen. "I'll just drop off my sword."  
Dom nodded. "Sure," he raised his scabbard and shield. "Take mine too, if its no bother."  
"No problem." With his arms full Jon could only nod his goodbye to Dom.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Benjen said as he saw Jon approach. "Has my brother decided to replace me as Captain of the guards?" he laughed as he stood up to give Jon a hand. "Saw you fight with Dom there. You have done quite well. Not so much against Theon though."  
Jon frowned. "Theon is an ass."  
Benjen laughed. "Yeah he that he may be, but what he said is true, you have to work on your grip." He put the swords and the shield in their place before he turned to Jon. "Do not worry, everyone had those problems at your age. I could not best your father until I was seventeen and you can be proud to beat that record with Theon."  
Jon sighed. "Yes, uncle Benjen."  
The older man winked at him. "I can give you some pointers during lunch if you want. Here take this."  
He handed Jon a practice sword and as they walked towards the great hall Benjen continued to give Jon hints as to what he could improve in his grip, his stance and his arms tension. But Jon had other things on his mind. "Uncle Benjen, why are you still here?" he finally asked.  
Benjen was baffled for a moment. "What you still caught up about Theon? You want me to leave you alone for a while?"  
"No," he had not meant to hurt his uncle "I did not mean here, here. I meant why did you not join the watch yet? Bran is five and Rickon is two. There is no more need for you to put your responsibilities in front of what you want." He hesitated before adding. "Why do you keep living for my father and not for yourself?"  
Benjen looked at Jon for a long time. "You are asking about yourself not about me are you?" He looked over at the gate of Winterfell. "Come, follow me for a second." As they walked Benjen continued to talk. "Well there are many answers. For one I love my brother. I want to help him. After the war he was in dire need of somebody to guide him through the day. I felt I had a duty to the north as any man of Stark blood does. But with the time there came something else. I started to become afraid."  
"Afraid of what?"  
"Well look."  
They stood atop the walls of Winterfell looking out over the lands around the great keep. Jon was amazed everytime how far the eye could see on a clear day such as this. In the far distance the white snow seemed to become blue and melt into one with the sky itself.  
"I was afraid of losing this." Benjen continued. "I did not want to miss these familiar walls. I was afraid what would happen to Ned. To you. To Anna. I just did not know whether I should do it or not. I was afraid that the wall was not the thing I had made it out to be in my mind. I became afraid of the moment of goodbye. And now to your actual question: You are a bastard. Do not wince. Accept the truth. I was not. I was my brother's spare to the Lordship of the north had Anna fallen ill and died. I had obligations. You do not. Many men do not realize the freedom they have. You can stay here for all your life. You can go to the wall as I want to some day. You can become a sellsword and have adventures in Essos. It all lies in your own two hand. You have to decide whether you want to stay and protect your brothers and sisters or whether you want to live for yourself." The watched the hills and the forests in silence for a while. Then Jon asked: "Was fear really the only thing that kept you here?"  
"No there was another thing."  
"What?"  
Benjen grinned. "I waited for a sign."

Jon thought for a long time about what Benjen had told him. Did he really have that freedom? To just go and make of his life what ever he wanted? He heard that in Essos bastards were no different from everyone else. That there were mercenary bands that consisted entirely of bastards. He liked that idea. To life free in the warmth go from place to place and never have to worry about feeling out of place or unwanted or being a danger to his brothers. He wanted to talk to Domeric or Eddard about this idea, but they were nowhere to be found. Domeric was probably already eating and Eddard was still looking for Theon. Theon with his stupid joke about Anna. Yes, she had played along with his little wooing for a while, but a few months ago she had started getting noticeably colder towards him. When Jon had asked her about it she had just replied that Theon was a pathetic arrogant ass. Jon had pondered asking if that had not been obvious but he had bit his tongue. Anna and Theon had always been a bit special together.  
He finally gave up on finding his friends when he passed the godswood for the third time. What did the uncle say? He had waited for a sign? Well maybe the gods would also give one to Jon as to what he should do. The practice sword Benjen had given him still at his side he entered the holy place.  
As he neared the heart tree he heard some voices whisper. It sounded like Anna and Theon. He shook his head. So that crush was not so gone forever after all. Seemed like they still met in secret. Not that Jon really cared.  
Just as he was about to turn and leave them alone he heard Anna shriek. He turned and hasted towards the voices.  
"You lying bitch." He heard Theon curse. "I will show you what a real ironborn is made of."  
Jon ran faster and drew his practice sword. Then he saw the two. Theon lay on top of his sister trying to open her dress while she clawed and bit at him with all her might. Theon turned his head to see who had interrupted him, but to late. Jon's vision had already turned into a red mist with only Theon's sharp at it's focus point. He swung his sword like a bat at the Grejoys head and struck hard. Theon was knocked out cold. Anna looked up at Jon. "Gods thank you Jon. Thank you. I was praying and then he was suddenly here and I old him to stay away from me and leave me alone and what, what were you doing here?"  
Jon breathed heavily. "I came looking for a sign."


	4. Bran I

**Bran**

It was not the first time Bran witnessed an execution. They rode in a tight group of twenty, Bran's brother and sister at the head of the colum. The first time he had seen his father do the king's justice lay so far back that he could not remember it. It had been during the same summer that now concluded its ninth year. Anna and Jon had some vague memories of winter, but Bran had never experienced one. Winter made him think of Old Nan's stories of the Last Hero and the greenseers and the Long night that lasted for a generation.  
"Who is it this time?" Bran asked as they neared the holdfast where the execution would take place.  
"A wildling sworn to Mance Rayder." His sister Anna replied. She had seen her father pass justice countless times too. She had been his heir for many years before Bran was born and had been raised accordingly. Sometimes Bran wished she could still be the heir. Then noone would care if he scaled the towers of Winterfell and Anna would not have to look after him all the time.  
Once they reached the execution ground Bran was not surprised to find that the man was not a blood drinking savage as the wildlings in Old Nan's stories, but an old man missing two ears and a finger. He may not have seen a winter, but he had seen many wildlings in his life. The stories Old Nan told of them had become nothing more than stories in his mind. The old man dressed in all black betraying him as a sworn brother of the Night's Watch of the Wall. Bran immediately recognized the black of the Night's watch. His father had the deserter cut down and started questioning him. As Bran listened his mind began to drift. He thought of Theon. Almost a year had passed since uncle Benjen and Theon left for Castle Black never to return. Bran did not entirely understand what had happened, but whenever he tried to ask his brother, mother and father just told him to not bother. The one time he had asked his sister she had started to cry. He could still remember the day the two had left. He had found his father sitting beneath the heart tree polishing his sword.

When his father had ended his questioning he had the man dragged to a stump. Bran bastard brother Jon handed his father the Stark's ancestral Valyrian steel sword. Ice it was called. His father raised the sword above his head with both hands and with a stern voice spoke the sentence: "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm, by the word of Lord Eddard of the House Stark of Winterfell and Warden of the North I sentence you to die."  
It only took one swift movement and the man's red blood spilled over the white snow. The head had been severed cleanly from his body and started to roll, passing by Jon's feet. Bran saw his brother pick it up and look into the dead face for a while before letting it drop to the floor.

During the ride back Bran saw his siblings riding side by side. "Every time father beheads a deserter I hope it is him." He heard Jon whisper. "But apparently if you are steward to the Lord Commander life up there is actually comfortable."  
"You cannot will him to die, Jon." Anna replied. "The wall is his punishment and he will rot up there for the rest of his life."

"Even if he were to spent a thousand years in the cold it would not make up for what he did." Bran saw Anna's lips tighten as Jon talked himself into a rage. "Father should have killed him. _I _should have killed him."  
"What is done is done, Jon." Anna turned her horse around. Bran hurried to pretend to not have heard their talk, but could not help but to glance at Anna's face. Tears were rolling down her face.  
Bran stirred his pony to come to Jon's side.  
"You listened did you not?" His half-brother asked.  
"Yes." Bran confessed.  
"No matter. You may not understand it now, but just trust me when I say that Theon did something that I cannot forgive. That no one should ever forgive."  
They rode on for a while in silence.  
"Pardon me, bringing you down with my sour mood." Jon said. "Race you to the bridge?"  
"Your horse will outran my pony." Bran objected.  
Jon smirked. "Well, Stark I will give you an edge of half of the way. What do you say?"  
"Done." Bran laughed as he started to race to the bridge.  
His pony kicked up showers of snow as he made his way to the old bridge. It was not for long until he heard the hoofs of Jon's horse on the snow. Bran kicked his ponies sides urging it to go faster. He had almost reached the bridge, when something at the side of the way caught his eye. A large beast lay in the snow. Instinctively he pulled at his ponies reins, bringing it to a halt.  
"Hey, look out!" Jon called out. His horse almost slammed into Bran, missing him by only a few inches. "You gonna forfeit or what?"  
Bran just pointed to the beast on the ground.  
"Oh, shit." Jon drew his sword and slowly moved his horse towards the dead animal. Bran stared as his brother dismounted and poked the body a few times with his sword. "It's dead." He looked up. "Come down and look at this beast!"  
Bran dismounted. The animal was a wolf. He had not realized it, because of the sheer size of it, but up close it was undeniably a wolf. Jon was now examining the giant carcass. He pulled something out of the beast's throat. "An antler. Seems a stag killed this direwolf."  
"A direwolf." Bran whispered.  
"Yes," Jon replied. "Though not just one." Bran heard a yelp come from under the dead wolves body. Jon reached there and pulled out a small wolf. It was silver and grey with yellow eyes. "Here you go." Jon dropped it into Bran's arms. "There are more where that came from."  
Jon wanted to reach in to get another one, but in that moment the rest of their retinue arrived.  
Bran heard some horses panic slightly at the smell and saw multiple men reaching for their swords.  
"Get away from it, boys" he heard Jory call.  
"It's already dead, Jory, no worries" Jon replied.  
One by one his father's men dismounted and came close to inspect Bran's find. He could have burst with pride as he told his father how they had found the wolf.

As they talked the pulled four more pups from beneath their mother. Jon and Anna both held two, while Bran continued holding unto his.

"A direwolf is a bad omen. They have not been seen south of the wall in ages. Lets better do this quick." Ned said pulling out his knife. Bran pulled his pup closer frantically trying to give a reason why his father should not kill it.

"Hold on father." Anna intervened. "Take a good look. Five pups. Five _direwolf_pups. Three female and two males. You are Lord of Winterfell and have three daughters and two sons. Clearly the old gods have send us a sign."

"You can argue as much as you want Anna, but you forget that the old gods know that I always had six children."

"So in order to convince you to let these pups live there would need to be six?" Anna asked.

"Yes, if you want me to let them life because it is supposed to be a sign from the gods, then please point me at Jon's pup."

"Well it is right here." Anna said with a grin. Right behind her in the snow hidden from everybody's view was a small white pup with red eyes. She picked it up and presented it to her speechless father.

"My hopes that you will ever grow up are it seems for none." Eddard sighed. "Well take them in the name of all gods. But know this: You will feed them yourselves. You will train them yourselves. And once they die you will bury them yourselves. With your short attention span I give yours one week."

"Oh you will be surprised how much attention I can pay if I want to." Anna replied.

"Well do you already have a name for yours?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Bran said as he thought of Old Nan's stories of things north of the wall. "He is called Winter."


	5. Edd I

**Edd**

Edd was crossing swords with Domeric when Jory came to fetch him. "Lord Stark wishes to speak with you."  
Edd nodded and hasted to his namesake's rooms. He knew these walls as well as Anna knew the wolfswood. When they had been children they had often raced through the halls looking for ever new things to discover. He had been barely three years of age when he had left the Karhold. The memory of the old castle of his house had become murky in his mind, as had the faces of his brothers and his sister. The only time he had seen them was when his father had come two years ago and left enraged. Eddard had found that little familiarity remained between them. Harrion may have been as solemn as Jon and Torrhen as reckless as Domeric, but he felt that they had become strangers with the years.

The Lord of Winterfell was in discussion with Maester Luwin, when Eddard entered the room. "Are you sure we need 3 boars for the king alone? I remember Robert's appetite but even he had his limits. Well yes, nine years have passed, but how much can a man change in nine years?" Eddard looked up and a smile flashed across his face. "Edd. It is good to see you. How is your sword practice coming along?"

Edd answered the smile. "Rodrik says my legs are too slow. Where I to face the kingslayer he would kill me in a heartbeat."  
"Well you can test his theory in a short while." Eddard held up a piece of parchment. "My old friend the king decided to give me a headache, by coming to visit with three hundred of his men. The kingslayer among them. While I doubt that he will play swords with young boys you never know what might happen."

"I would be most honored if he chose to do so." Eddard replied. "If I can be of any help to you preparations, please say what I can do my Lord."

Eddard shifted through the letters on the table in front of him. "I have not seen the king in almost nine years. It is good that he comes to visit me. Good friends should not be separated for too long. Winter is coming. Before it comes we must stick together and mend all wounds that may or may not persist." Edd now knew why Lord Stark had called him. He felt a lump in his throat, but quickly swallowed it.

"My father. You want me to talk to my father."

Lord Eddard finally found what he was searching for and handed it to Edd. It was a letter addressed to Lord Rickard. "Yes, I want you to invite your father to this feast. You are one of my bannermen. You will lead a small party to Karhold and present the best greetings to Lord Karstark and invite him to attend the feast of the king. You will then accompany him back here. It is about time we get this nonsense out of the world." There was a long silence.

"My lord, if I may… **I**do not resent your for your decision. I, I love Anna. I love her as I love my own sister. Had you acted against Anna's wishes and fulfilled my father's... I think I would not have been able to do it."

Edd turned and left his Lord in his chamber, so he could not see the tears in Edd's eyes.

He did not sleep well that night. Many times he awoke with a start remembering how his father had looked on him the day he had left for Karhold. He had a duty to his house. If Lord Stark would not give him the bride that was rightfully his then he should come home to the place he belonged. Edd had been unable to believe what he heard his own father say. How he spoke of Anna how he spoke of Lord Stark. In the end Edd had stayed in Winterfell. Not because his father had seen reason, but because he saw that his son was lost to him. That day had been the first one Edd had wished that Lord Eddard was his father.

The next morning he arose early so he could reach the Karhold before the week was over. Lord Stark had given him a generous escort of twenty men. While both his foster parents were busy preparing the castle for the king's arrival his siblings had come to say him their goodbyes.  
Rickon barely managed to say Edd goodbye before he ran off with his direwolf.  
"Called him _shaggydog_." Bran said. "Can you imagine it? A direwolf called _shaggydog_."  
"Where you as old as him, then you would not come up with a better name, Branny." Edd laughed as he petted Bran's head.  
"Stop that!" Bran whined as he slapped Edd's hand away.  
Edd laughed as he turned to Arya.  
"Well, what is yours called Arya?"  
"Mine's Nymeria." She seemed to almost burst with pride. "After the warrior queen that brought the Rhoynar across the sea."  
"Well I could not imagine a name more fitting for the monster that will be commanded by you. Soon all of the north will tremble before your combined might."  
Arya laughed and Edd would have joined in, were it not for the disapproving look Sansa was giving them. He felt the blood rush into his face.  
"W-well, what did you call yours, Sansa?" he asked her trying to avoid her eyes.  
"Mine's called Lady." He saw Arya roll her eyes. "I thought of it because she looks the most elegant out of the six."  
"T-that is very imaginative of you." He heard Arya snort. Yes, his ability to talk to girls was indeed the envy of all.  
"Aww, come here Edd, before Sansa makes that poor face of yours even redder." Anna said as she pulled him into an embrace. "Be sure to bring us lots of people back, you hear?"  
"Y-yes," Edd gasped as Anna's embrace cut off his air.  
"I'll put in a good word for you with Sansa too." She whispered in his ear.  
He shook her off and turn to the last of his siblings.  
Jon had looked on the entire sendoff with a grin on his face and now presented Edd with his hand. "Where's Dom?" Edd asked as he accepted.  
"I am here you dunce." One of Edd's riders raised his hand. "You did not think we are gonna let you go alone with all these old meatbags? Gotta have at least one friendly face with ya."  
Edd rolled his eyes. "It could not have been you instead?" He asked Jon.

Jon unsurprisingly shook his head. For the last year he had not left Anna's side and it seemed that he would not even do it for Edd. "Well I better get going."  
As he rode his horse through the castle's gate he looked back at them one last time. They stood in a row their wolves at their sides hands raised to wave. What he would give to be one of them.  
"Why the sad face, Edd?" Domeric asked. "Are you not happy to see your father?"  
"How often does your father visit you?" He asked instead of giving an answer.  
"Once a year I suppose, why?"  
Edd thought of Lord Bolton and how warmly he embraced Domeric each time he came to Winterfell.  
"No reason."


	6. Eddard II

**Eddard**

The king's retinue entered Winterfell in a river of gold and silver and polished steel. Lords and ladies, knights and sworn swords each adorned with their own colours and sigils. But above them all bobbed the golden banners with the crowned stag of House Baratheon. At the head of the column rode proud Ser Jaime Lannister, his golden hair falling on his shoulders, followed by his nephew the crown Prince Joffrey, golden haired and green eyed just like his uncle, flanked Sandor Clegane with his burned face and lastly the stunted figure of the Imp Tyrion Lannister. Then flanked by two white cloaked members of the kingsguard the king himself entered the hall. Had it not been for the crown on his head and his two sworn swords, then Eddard would not have been able to name him. Since they had last seen each other during the Greyjoy Rebellion Robert had gained almost 8 stone and his beard and hair had grown even more rampant than they used to.  
Only when he roared with laughter and hugged Eddard with the old familiar force, did he see his old war brother again.  
"Ah you have not even changed in these years!" He laughed as he slapped Eddard's back.  
Eddard would have loved to laugh with him and slap his back too, but Robert was not merely a friend now. He was also Eddard's king. So he bought and said: "Your grace, Winterfell is yours."

As he knelt to kiss the king's ring, he saw the Queen, Cersei Lannister and her children disembark from a humongous wheel house that could not fit through the castle gates.  
Now it came to presenting the children to one another and the exchanging of pleasantries.  
As soon as this was done Robert called on Eddard: "Lord Stark, would you be so kind to show me to the crypts? I would like to pay my respects."  
He was touched that Robert would remember, even after all these years. He called for a lantern and despite the queen's protest descended into the crypts of the old castle.  
On the way down Robert complained about the journey and the vast emptiness and cold of the North.  
"You need to come south and have taste of Summer, Ned. In the marches there are fields of apple trees that could feed a man for a lifetime and on the arbor one could drink for a year from the wine and not quench your thirst and the girls, they are so well fed that their bosoms press against their dresses, trying to free themselves."  
Eddard did not reply to that and instead continued on his way down.  
The crypts were dark and cold. As they walked down the line King after King looked down on them, each a sword in their hands and a direwolf at their feet. Eventually the kings were replaced by Lords of the North that had ruled under the Dragon kings until finally they reached the very last crypt.  
"It is not customary for someone who was not Lord of Winterfell to be buried in here Ned." Robert said with a soft voice. "You should have buried her on a hill with winter roses covering her grave."  
Eddard shook his head as he looked in her face. "No, she was a Stark of Winterfell. This is her place."  
"Her place. Her place should be here with us as my wife and your sister." Robert's words were tinged by old rage. "I would fight a thousand wars, just to get her back. But he won, Ned. In the end he has her and I am stuck with my wife."  
"Your wife." Eddard said thinking of her insistence that Robert visit the crypts later. "Maybe we should go back up."  
"The others take my wife." Robert replied, but nonetheless he started to move.  
"Tell me about Jon." Ned said as they climbed the stairs back up.

Robert shook his head. "I have never seen a man die so quickly. I think the grief has driven your sister-in-law mad, she ran to the Eyrie and refused to foster her son with Tywin Lannister."  
Eddard could not help, but feel relieved. He did not trust Tywin. He had only come to Robert's cause when victory seemed inevitable and cemented his status in the new order by killing Prince Rhaegar's infant children.  
"And now I am left with ruling these kingdoms on my own. Not only have I lost a Warden of the East I also lost my hand."  
"The title of the warden of the east falls traditionally to the Lord of the Vale. In a time of peace it is nothing more than a honorific." Eddard replied solemnly.  
"Boy is sickly and young. Maybe when he gets of age the title can be restored to him." Robert said dismissively.  
"Do you value Jon's service to you so low that you would not give the son the title for his father's sake?"  
Robert took his arm from around Ned's shoulder. "Jon Arryn did his duty towards his liege lord no more and no less. But I am not here to argue with you." He turned to look Eddard directly in the eyes. "I need you Ned."  
"I am yours to command your grace."  
"Oh, stop it with the 'your grace' nonsense. You sound like the men of my court. I am surrounded by fools and flatterers. I need someone who tells me the truth someone like Jon Arryn. Someone like you. You have to come south and become my hand."  
Eddard had feared that his friend would suggest this. "I am not worthy of this your grace."  
"Whether you are worthy or not is not important. What matters is that you are _able_to do it. After all the smallfolk say that the king eats and the hand takes the shit." His roaring laughter filled the empty halls and alleys. He slapped Eddard on the shoulder. "Come on, Ned, you could at least humour me with a , bah, come south with me and I will teach you how to laugh again. You helped me win this realm, not help me rule it too." As he walked on he made grand gestures with his hands painting the future he and Ned would create. "We should have been ruling together from the start! If Lyanna had lived we would have been brother by blood even! But it is not too late for that. My Joff and your Anna shall marry and join our houses as me and Lyanna should have. She is after all what, fourteen? About time you find her a husband."  
Eddard was surprised by his friends offer. "Anna… is not keen on getting married." He replied carefully choosing the right tone.

"Ah, a blushing maid?" Robert winked at him.  
Eddard thought of the chaos Anna had caused over the years in Winterfell. "You could say so."  
"Well, then this will be done quickly. My Joff has the looks of his mother and has maiden's practically throwing themselves into his arms."  
Eddard nodded as he thought of another Baratheon that used to have maiden's throw themselves at him and how _his _betrothed used to think of him.  
"I will have to think about these offers." He told Robert.  
"Do think. But do not take too long. You know how impatient I am. And now let us eat and laugh a bit." And they stepped outside into the courtyard of Winterfell again, Roberts laughter echoing from the castle walls.


	7. Anna II

**Anna**

They entered the great hall in a procession as was custom. First her father went in as was his right as the host, the queen at his arm. While none could deny her radiant beauty Anna nonetheless felt as if something ugly was hiding beneath the smiles she gave everyone. She certainly felt out of place at her father's side, who looked every inch the cold northmen.  
Next went the king with her lady mother. She could tell that Jon was disappointed by him. In father's stories the king had been a great warrior bursting with strength. That strength certainly had not left him, but the fair faced youth her father had known had disappeared behind fat and rambling hair. She felt a tug at her arm as her companion stepped forward to enter. She stood still forcing him to halt.  
"What are you doing, my fair lady?" he tried to flatter her. "We are next."  
What ever she may have thought of the queen, her son was ten times worse. Cocky and ever reliant on his position he had immediately taken to ordering the people of the castle around as if he had any right to do so. And now he even disobeyed the protocol.

"My brother is heir to Winterfell. It is custom for him to enter before what ever guest there is."  
She nodded to Bran, who beamed at her and made his way to escort the gentle princess into the hall.  
"It is not right." Joffrey said. "That our little siblings enter before us. We are after all the prince and the fair lady of Winterfell."  
"And as such we can suffer the indignity of giving our siblings the small pleasure of being put in front of us, can we not?" She said in retort.

"The prince should not walk behind a boy. My father…"  
"Your _father_, yes your father is king and a hero of war. What great deeds have you done that give you the privilege of dishonoring the north?" Were _I _a boy and walking in front of him he would not even dare to open his mouth, she thought.  
He just huffed something about her not understanding the importance of imagiary and dragged her along to enter the hall.  
It was filled with light and the pleasant smells of pork and bread. From the walls hang the white, golden and crimson banners of Stark, Baratheon and Lannister. Joffrey once more tried to get her attention, but she ignored him in favour of looking around. Behind them came the visibly upset Sansa who escorted the small Prince Tommen who struggled to keep up with her sisters. Sansa had asked her to switch partners before entering and when Anna had told her that she would love to, but could not had started to accuse Anna of wanting the prince all for herself. She had already often noticed that Sansa was far too easily fooled by pretty faces. Maybe if their father would betroth her to the right noble boy she would start to look beyond such silliness. Like the one walking escorting Arya into the hall. Edd had overflowed with pride when he had returned with his father and a small Karstark retinue in tow. Had it not been for the looks Lord Karstark had thrown her way Anna would have thought that all had been good between their families again. Arya at least was happy to have her fourth brother back. She chattered without end and Anna did not think for the first time that if Sansa refused then Arya would make a good match for Edd. Anna flashed her little sister a smile and got a wink in response. Arya pointed at Joffrey's back and rolled her eyes. Anna just shrugged. The next pair were the Lannister brothers. She had only caught a glimpse of both of them outside, but now seeing them side by side she could see that they truly were brothers. Despite Tyrion's disfigurement their posture, their mannerisms and even their arrogant smiles were exactly the same. More interestingly she felt something between the two that she had not seen from anyone else of the king's party so far: Genuine affection.  
Behind them came Rickard the Lord of Karhold and Anna's shadow. Jon really had changed over the past year. He was less nervous, more at ease. The girls started to giggle when ever he passed. Even her mother had become less suspicious of him even going so far to allow him to eat with them at the high table. Seeing him walk proudly next to the grizzled old warrior made Anna proud of him.  
The last pair were Domeric and Alys Karstark. The Bolton boy, ever the charmer had already started confessing his everlasting love to the poor girl. Had Alys not laughed off Dom's advances then Anna may even have been concerned. Domeric was quite experienced at the art of talking to girls and any mishap would without a doubt fall back on her father. Well, not all men could be as celibate as Jon after all.

Just when she thought of that ran into the long table of the hall. A cup clattered followed by the king's roaring laughter. She had knocked over the king's wine cup spilling it over his rich shirt. She hasted to apologize, but the king would hear nothing of it. "I have laughed often enough about others misfortune at dinners, so it is only just, if I laugh about my own too!"  
She gave him a nervous smile in response since she could already see her mother's frown and quickly went to her seat to prince Joffrey's right. Jon sat down next to her. Joffrey scoffed and mumble something about an insult to his father, but Anna just sighed and decided to ignore him for the rest of the banquet. Instead she spent it talking to Jon about as the servants brought one course after the other.  
"Why did you let Domeric escort Alys into the hall?" she asked after her fourth cup of wine.

"Her father thought that it might send the wrong signal." He simply replied. "Having his daughter escorted by someone who is not of House Stark."  
She put her hand on his arm. "Everyone knows that you are a member of House Stark, Jon."  
Joffrey barked a laugh and seemed about to say something, but instead cried out in pain. He looked under the table and kicked at something. "Why do you let bloody dogs into your hall?"

"Because they are not dogs, they are Direwolves." Anna replied drily. She looked under the table. "Come here, Grey Wind." Her direwolf slowly trotted towards her. She picked him up and started to scratch her ears. "Yes, there is a good girl."

"Good girl? She bit me in the food!" Joffrey protested.

"After you insulted my brother." She countered. "I try to make her into a fighter, so once she has grown Jon does not have to look over me the entire time."

"Anna!" A voice called from the center of the table. "I told you to leave her outside."  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." She stood up with Grey Wind in her arms and turned to Jon. "You wanna come?" He nodded and stood up.

"That won't be necessary," Joffrey said. "I will be happy to escort the lady outside."

"But unfortunately the lady needs the protection of a man and not a boy." Anna retorted.

Joffrey eyes almost popped out of his head. Anna just left him and went outside with Jon in tow.

"Did you see that?" she asked. Jon just nodded. "I mean can somebody act more impolite? Gods, I really am glad that they will only stay for a short while."

"I am actually surprised that he was so rude. He looks too much like a girl to be rude." Jon answered. They shared a laugh and continued on towards the stables were the wolf pups had been put into a kennel. Just as she was about to let Grey Wind down she heard a voice call out.

"May I take a look?" She turned to see Tyrion Lannister. Grey Wind looked suspiciously at the imp, but Anna was not worried.

"Sure," she said as she handed the direwolf over. As Tyrion began to examine the wolf he continued talking.

"Fascinating animals." He said. "In my time I have read quite a few books on them. If I have the time I may send you some."  
"We would be very thankful if you would chose to gift us like that." Anna replied.  
"Oh, well after that scene you just caused I think I am right to assume that you are not the king of girl to take advice from some book, are you?"  
Jon smiled a knowing smile. "You are quite the reader of character are you, imp?"  
"Yes, yes I am, bastard."  
Jon tensed up, but did not reply. Anna on the other hand had no such qualms. "In the north we do not insult the family of our host."  
"Ah, but did I insult him, my lady?" Tyrion let the direwolf fall to the ground. "I like you prefer to name things as they are. In front of my feet is a direwolf, at the king's table sits a little brat that calls itself prince, I am an imp and your brother just so happens to be a bastard."  
He turned to Jon. "It is good that you did not protest Snow. Never forget that you are a bastard otherwise people will use it against you. Wear your name as a badge of honor and they cannot use it to slight you."

"What would you know about being a bastard?" The look in Jon's eyes was not anger as Anna would have expected, but more genuine interest.  
"All dwarfs are bastards in their fathers eyes. Had I been born into a farmer's family then I would probably have been abandoned in the woods for wolves like this one to chew on."

"If only the gods had chosen to have Joffrey be born a farmer." Anna replied.  
Tyrion chuckled. "I doubt that someone with such delicate hands could hold a spade for more than ten minutes, though. But that was quite scene you have caused in there."

"I do not care, what you think, your nephew did not deserve better treatment."

"My, my, such harsh words. But remember this: Men do not take kindly to being embarrassed by their future wives."

Anna blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, my apologies did you not know already? I am of course only speculating, but with the king and your father being such close friends it is only natural that they will try to unite their houses through marriage."

"You are lying." Anna picked up Grey Wind and put him back with her siblings.

"I wish I were, believe me. It is either you and him or your brother and Myrcella. Go ask your father. What do you think took them so long to talk about in the crypts? Looking at dead people?" He turned to walk away, but stopped once more. "I heard you named your direwolf wight, Snow."  
"That I did."  
"The wights of old protected the Others of old and followed their every demand, Snow, but let me ask you this: Were they alive?" With that he finally left them alone in the snow.


	8. Eddard III

**Eddard**

He patiently waited for Anna to end her rant against Robert's son. It was as he had expected. Anna had stormed into his fathers chamber without knocking and had told him that she never ever would marry Robert's son. Once she had finally run out of energy he made sure to give his voice a chiding parental sound. "You said no to Domeric Bolton, despite him being Jon's best friend and having lived beside you for years. You said no to Edd Karstark, despite knowing what sort of problems it would start. You said no to Ben Tallhart and to Daryn Hornwood and to every other boy from the north. What is it with you? Do you want me to marry you to the Smalljon? Or to Jory?" "I don't want you to marry me at all!" His daughter screamed. They flashed each other in anger. He sighed. "I have told you many times before that that is not an option. You are a Stark of Winterfell. You have an obligation towards the people of the North. As all women you are to marry the man I chose for you and our House needs to build alliances against all that would endanger the kingdom." Even if that means an alliance with the ones who probably are endangering the kingdom, he thought. He looked to the fireplace where Cat had burned her sister's letter. Why? Why would the Lannisters kill Jon? He had no idea, but he was determined to find out. "I, I do understand that father. I-I just know that I could not be happy with someone like him. If you wish marry me to Domeric or Edd, but please not to him." He had raised Anna to be his heiress even after Bran was born. Winters were harsh in the north and one could never know how if I child could survive the cold or not. Over the years Anna had come to adopt the values of honour and justice as much as he had and he often wondered if she had not been better off as a boy than a girl. Especially in moments like these he realized how little her stubbornness mixed with the ideal of a obedient daughter and wife. Moments like these where she told him which boy she was not going to marry. The wolfsblood seemed eager to return to his family in each generation. Eddard sighed again. "Fine you will not be married to Joffrey." He saw her triumphant smile creep into her face and stopped it in it's tracks. "For now. But you will accompany him south." Anna opened her mouth to object, but Eddard held up his hand. "I will come too. So will Arya. It is about time that you girls learn the ways of the south. Robert has named me his hand, so I took the opportunity to give Bran experience as Stark in Winterfell." I wish I could have spared him that burden for a few more years. If only Anna had been born a boy. He slapped himself mentally for thinking that twice in just such a short amount of time. There was nothing wrong with Bran and there was certainly nothing wrong with Anna. "But what about the marriage alliance?" Anna asked hesitantly. "Oh, there will be one." He replied. "Bran will be betrothed to Myrcella. She will become a ward here in Winterfell as soon as Bran is a bit older." And I am back from the capital. The imp also expressed interest to join his niece once she comes back north. He even wants to go visit the wall. I thought about taking Rickon with me, but separating him from his mother at his age does not bode well." Anna couldn't help but notice that her father had talked about all his children except two: "What about Sansa and Jon?" "Why do you think I invited the Karstarks?" "Rickard will not give Alys to Jon." "No, I was a fool think otherwise." Eddard sighed. "Sansa will marry Edd. Rickard wanted her to marry Thorrhen, but I hinted that you may still be an option so he settled for Edd." He studied Anna's face expressions. "It seems I have been wrong. Well he will be satisfied one way or another." "Jon?" she asked again. Eddard grinded his teeth: "He will have to stay. I am sorry. With Edd going to Karhold and me taking most of my men to the south Bran needs someone close to him he can trust. A true older brother." What he really needs is a father. "You don't have to apologize to me father." She said. He gave her a sad look. "But I promised…" he said faintly. He saw her getting startled by his tone and quickly harrumphed. "Anyways. Your marriage is not off the table yet. We have gone through all noble houses of the North. You have flowered already and will be a woman in two years. I will give you those two years. I you have not found a suitable husband by then you will marry anyone I chose for you and if it is Walder Frey. Have I made myself clear?" She swallowed. The idea of marriage had always bothered her. But it should not be hard to find a man who pleased her more than Joffrey so he did not worry."Yes father." She said.


	9. Bran II

**Bran**

He gripped his practice sword's hilt tightly waiting for his opponent to strike. The crimson clad knight did just that trying to hit him from the left, but it his stance had betrayed him, so Bran was more than prepared. Faking a retreat he lured his opponent closer, only to stab at his head. The boy tumbled, tried to regain his balance and was caught off guard by Bran kicking his breast plate, causing him to fall and because of his pollsters, roll all over the floor. Very unprincelike cursing and screaming came from inside the helmet as Bran's opponent's slipped again and again in the wet mut further soiling his armor. At first the gathered crowd looked concerned, but when the little prince screaming: "It's getting into my breeches!" there was no more holding back the laughter. Even Rodrik Cassel allowed himself a small smile.  
Somebody slapped Bran's back. He looked up and found Jon grinning down to him. "You should help him back up." His brother told him pointing at the still cursing Tommen. "That shows that it was all just a jape." Bran went over to the prince careful to dodge his flailing arms and legs. He reached out with his hand and caught one Tommen's hands gripping it tightly. He pulled and Tommen stood again.  
The small boy opened his ventail and grinned. "I bet you that next time I'll beat you!" He offered Bran a muddy hand to shake. He quickly realized his mistake and tried wiping iton his breastplate only to find that there was actually more dirt on his hand than before. Again laughter rolled through the yard.  
Tommen seemed unsure how to react so Bran accepted the offered hand. "You already lost three previous bets." He responded to Tommen's challenge. "Are you sure you can actually pay up?"  
Seemingly relieved at Bran's reaction to the laughter Tommen joined in. "I'll just have to try harder next time!"  
"No, you have to stop embarrassing yourself!" All the smiles died. Joffrey, who had been scowling throughout the two boys friendly much now came walking to his brother side his sworn shield Sandor Clegane following him as always. "Tommen, why do you keep shaming yourself and our house like that?" He made a gesture that encompassed Bran, the crowd and Tommen's dirty armour. "Losing to someone who did not have the best teachers in all seven kingdoms and still laugh about it? I really hope father doesn't hear about this. Do you think he slayed the Dragon Prince by laughing him to death?" Tommen looked as if he was about to cry. "And now you are going to cry. I think I won't even bother father about this. He only wants to hear about his sons. Since you clearly are one of his daughters I better talk to _mother _about this."  
"Now, now my Prince I do not think it is quite necessary to be as harsh with your brother. He held himself quite well and has been adapting more and more to Bran's style." Ser Rodrik tried mediate.  
"Have I asked for your opinion?" Joffrey spat at the old knight. "You are nothing more than a servant. How dare you tell me how to scold my brother? Someone has to make a man out of him."  
Now Bran started to get angry. "Stop talking to Tommen like that. He fought very well and I only beat him, because I am older."  
Joffrey looked down at him. "And who asked _you _for your opinion? You are just like my brother here: Nothing more than a little boy, who doesn't realize that he is not a man."  
Jon put himself in front of Bran. "And you think you are? You look down on Rodrik for not being a Lord and yet you ignore the virtues of chivalry. Being a knight means being gentle to children and protecting the weak. We have no knights in the north but even here these customs are taught to the children."  
"You are not allowed to speak to me either, _bastard_. I was talking to the heir of Winterfell." He tried to push Jon aside, but Jon didn't move an inch.  
"You were talking to and threatening my _brother_. I am his sworn shield tasked with protecting him from all who would raise their hand against him. Might I ask your dog how he would react were I to talk to you like that?" Jon looked at the giant man that loomed behind Joffrey seemingly desperate to not let the situation get out of hand.  
Sandor put his hand on Joffrey's shoulder. "Leave these whelps be. They are not worth your time."  
Joffrey looked up to his protector for a moment apparently unsure what to do, but then grinned and nodded. "Yes you are right. I may as well fight a girl."  
"Then why don't you do it?" A voice echoed from the entrance. Bran started to sweat. He had never seen Anna this angry. She was dressed in one of her more simple dresses and held a practice sword in her hand. Jon started to look from Anna to Bran apparently trying to decide who he should protect, while Joffrey started to laugh.  
"I am sorry. But as your bastard brother here as pointed out I am tasked with protecting the weak, not fighting them."  
Bran had thought that Anna's head could not get any redder, but apparently he was mistaken. He voice was nothing more than a whisper. "If you call him a bastard one more time you will regret it."  
"Alright that is enough." Rodrik tried to sound calm, but the fear in his voice rang very clear. "Anna, drop the sword before you hurt someone!"  
"The only one she could hurt is herself." Joffrey laughed as he made his way to the exit and Anna. "She will probably just drop it. Almost as pathetic as this bast-" Suddenly Anna sprinted towards him. Joffrey cried out in fear and raised his practice sword. He blocked two of Anna's blows, but the third hit his kneecap and he fell to the ground.  
"In the north we do not insult the family of our host. You have a lot to learn if you really desire to be king one day." She drpoped her sword and turned to go.  
"You think I am letting you get away with this, you bitch?" Joffrey face was distorted by anger. His perfect face looked like he was possessed by a demon. He stood up and put his hand to the hilt of his real sword. He stood up murder written on his face and froze. Jon stood before him, sword drawn. Bran didn't know how he had moved so quickly, but there he stood: The bastard of Winterfell threatening the prince of Westeros.  
Again Sandor put his hand on Joffrey's shoulder. "I told you that we should just go. Now go!"  
Defeated Joffrey lowered his hand and walked outside. Inside there remained only silence. For the rest of the day nobody wanted to practice anymore.


End file.
